an equestrian phantom
by etrigan the demon
Summary: a thank you story for phantom fan 21 for doing my requested story please read and review if you don't like it don't read it
1. Chapter 1

**this is my second attempt writing a story of any kind please don't hate **

**if you have any ideas pitch them to phantom fan 21 because this is a thank you story**

**thinking/bold**

talking/regular

telepathy/underlined

danny fenton many names have been given to this strange boy enigma,freak,wimp,geek,nerd,loser but it was the accident that

gave way to much stranger names the strangest being phantom you see danny was a halfa a rare hybrid of half ghost half human

with many allies and enemys in the ghost zone danny has never felt too much stress but now what will happen in a world where everything is different.

**well here is the prologue/description of what danny is like I said I am not the best at writing**

**so remember any flames will not be tolerated **

**ETRIGAN THE DEMON**


	2. the begining

**Well, I'm back to do another chapter. I do not own Danny Phantom or My little Pony but if I did there would be crossovers, ****well on with the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 part 1 Danny**

"You seem in a good mood today Danny" Sam said seeing how happy Danny was.

"Yeah" Danny beam.

"Danny what's the occasion?" Tucker ask agreeing with Sam

"Oh no reason, I just have a good feeling that its going to be a good day." Danny said cheerfully.

"Hey fenturd! locker knocker time!" Dash said walk up to the trio.

_'And __there it goes__ thinks_._'_Danny sourly before he was shoved into a locker.

After making sure the A-listers were out of range, Sam and Tucker opened up the locker for Danny to get out but he lost his good mood.

"Well that ruins my good mood." Danny said, his tone full of venom and his eye turn green as he stare at Dash.

"Calm down Danny.", Sam said, "Careful, knowing one wrong word could set him off remember what happens when you get angry."

After taking several deep breaths to clam himself down, Danny opens his eyes to their natural blue color.

"I know Sam, it just, it's really frustrating the way he thinks he's better than everyone else." Danny sighs, tired of Dash picking on him.

"Yeah we know Danny, but there is nothing we can do about it." Sam agree

Taking another deep breath, Danny adds, "Yeah I know. I'm going home, I need some time alone ok?"

Looking at each other, Sam and Tucker nod their heads.

"You're right Danny, you should just take a break leave the ghost hunting to us for a while." Tucker said smiling.

Danny looked surprised for a moment before grinning wildly and pulling them into a back breaking hug.

"Thanks guys. What would I do without you." Danny said, tears running freely down his face from his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Danny, besides Danielle is going to be dropping sometime later this week. She can help us." Tucker said grinning at danny

"You just take the week off a relax for a bit." Sam added also smiling

"Thank you so much guys, well I will see you tomorrow and say hi to Dani for me." Danny calls out while running off.

Meanwhile in clockworks tower,

_'Ah yes, young Daniel deserves a break.'_ Clockwork thought, turning from a child to an old man.

All is as it should be until he look into another viewing screen. Clockwork's eyes widened.

"That is not right I am sorry Daniel, but your time off will have to wait." Clockwork said in a grim tone.

**Chapter 1 part 2 The Mane six**

In the castle of Canterlot,

Celestia shoot awake after feeling some odd but powerful Magic

"This is not good, not good at all." She said almost shouting.

Luna bursting into the room heard her sister.

"Are you alright?" She ask

"I am sorry for the scare Luna, but we are not all right." Celestia said in a grim tone.

"What do you mean?" Luna ask confuse.

Celestia stood up and thought about the magic she felt, Whatever it was. It had to be stop.

"We must send a summon twilight sparkle and her friends immediately." She said knowing it best to full the Mane Six up on what happen.

As the message was being send, Luna said, "I will call upon Princess Cadence and Shining Armor."

"That would be best." Celestia agrees.

_'We will need all the help we can get and we might get it sooner than we think.'_ Celestia thought with a sad smile.

Little know that help was coming to them from somewhere else.

**Well that's it for my first real chapter, what did you think if you like it?**

**Leave a review. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows.**


	3. clockwork and the princesses

**Third chapter, I have to say this going better than my first attempt. ****I do not own Danny Phantom or My Little Pony**

**bold/thinking**

regular/talking

* * *

**'It sure was nice of sam and tucker to handle all the ghost attacks this week.' **Thought Danny as he made his way home

casually watching the world go by.

He noticed that nothing was moving.

"Alright clockwork what do you want?" called Danny in a fed up tone

"Ah, Daniel it appears I need your help." Clockwork said in an unsettled tone.

"What's wrong Clockwork?" Danny asks getting a bad feeling about what was happening.

"A new evil has appeared in another dimension and it too powerful for them to handle. I need you go and give assistance.", Clockwork said calming down, "I am aware that you need to take a rest, but this evil may eventually learn to travel dimensions and your world could be in the same danger."

Danny thought about. Clockwork was asking him to stop a evil that could destroy his and the other world. And he knew with his powers. He could at least fight it.

"Very well Clockwork, I will not let you down." Danny said confidently.

"Very well Daniel, I will open the portal now. Just remember these people are not like the ones you are used to.", Clockwork said smiling slightly, and if you need help, don't forget you can ask the princesses for it for I cannot go into this dimension that the evil magic radiating from. It is to powerful for me." Clockwork explains.

"But what about Sam and Tucker and my family?" Danny asks worriedly

"I will take care of the explanations Daniel.", Clockwork said, "Just remember, this you may get new abilities depending on the form you take."

Danny thought about some more before he nods.

"I am ready Clockwork." Danny said with determination.

"Very well, then I wish you the best of luck Daniel." Clockwork said and raise his staff.

Danny watch as one of Clockwork portals appear and knew what he had to do. He step into it, ready to take on what ever evil he comes across.

The minute the portal closed and the alternate timelines danced around Clockworks vision.

**'I'm afraid Daniel that this mission will be harder than you think.'** Clockwork thought as he restarts time.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Canterlot Castle,

The Mane six had arrive at the Castle and just made it to the throne room where Celestia and Luna was waiting.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna.", Twilight said with a bow, "You summoned me and my friends?"

"Yes Twilight, a dark evil is growing closer to Equestria." Celestia said in a grim tone.

"We have already sent a message to the crystal kingdom. For we will need all the help we can get." Luna said in the same tone.

"The fights will not be easy but if we get everypony help, we -what!" Luna gasp in mid-sentence as a portal opens right in front of her.

There was a soft thump as something fell out onto the floor. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a white Alicorn with a black mane and tail with a full moon and stars as his cutie mark.

**'Strange'** thinks the princesses only for something else to fall out of the portal.

As the princesses were about to take a closer look, the door busted open to reveal Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.

"Everypony we came as soon as we heard the news." Shining armor said, slightly out of breath.

"Yes we need to...who is that?" Princess Cadence said, cutting off in mid sentence.

"We do not know, we were discussing this evil when a portal opened up and dropped this stallion right in front of us.", Princess Celestia explain, "We were about to read the note that came on this scythe when you two came in."

"What does it say?" Princess Twilight asks with curiosity.

"Well, lets see." Celestia said and pick up the note in her magic and read it.

**Dear Princesses,**

**My name is Clockwork, the master of time.**

**I have seen you need help- and sent my apprentice to assist ****you. This is phantom.**

**The scythe is a gift to help him with the endeavors. On**** a side note, this boy is a half ghost half pony ****with an interest in astronomy ****as seen on his cutie mark.**

**please treat him kindly and with respect he will be a great help for the evil you are about to face.**

**Sign Clockwork.**

"It seems that we have a new ally." Celestia said with a grin, though wondering how this pony could be half pony and half ghost.

"Indeed.", Princess Twilight said with the same though as Celestia, "Huh? He's waking up."

**Danny's pov**

Groaning Danny opens his eyes and look around. He miss the mane and the princess but guess he had to be in the right place.

Next time ask for a soft landing.", mutters Danny before a pain came to his head, "Ow my head."

"Hey are you okay?" ask a voice that sound like a female talking.

"Yeah I'm okay." Danny said try to still awake.

Looking up, he lays his eyes on the most beautiful sight he has ever seen, it was a dark blue pony with a horn and wings a quarter moon on her flank and hair the glitters like the night sky.

"Beautiful." Danny said before he passes out again.

Luna blush at those words. That was the first time any pony call her that.

"I will take him to a bedroom." Luna said and pick Danny up with her magic

"He can tell us more when he wakes up." Luna said.

The rest smiling slyly at each other the princesses all think Luna's got a crush on the new pony. They just have to wait until he was awake to learn more about him.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 2 I think I did well with this chapter**

**I give all credit to Phantom Fan 21 for helping me**

**all flames will be used to make my toast**

**ETRIGAN THE DEMON**

Hi everyone, this is Phantom Fan 21. Please know I'm only fixing the chapters and added some things in. Etrigan the Demon is working on this story and I'm helping in any way I can. Etrigan, you are getting better but try to what your future chapters like this one. Remember start small and work your way to something big.


	4. the mane 6

**well here we go this is chapter 4 I forget to mention this last chapter but this is after twilight becomes an Alicorn. O****nce again I do not own Danny Phantom or My Little Pony go check out Phantom Fan 21's page if you like this stuff. O****n with the show.**

-_italic/thinking_

regular/talking

* * *

**Luna's pov**

As she levitated the unknown Alicorn down the hallways, Luna thought about what this clockwork said, she was also thinking about what this stallion called her. She smile slightly as no-pony had ever called her that before.

"Ah, here we go." Luna said as she placed him in the bed with the scythe next to the dresser as she closed the door.

She thought back to the conversation and frowned hoping that whatever the evil is they would be able to drive it back.

Now let back up a bit, this is how the Mane Six was summon.

* * *

**Twilight's pov**

I had just finished reading the rest of Starswirl the bearded's notebook when spike burst through the door panting

"Twilight..." he said before belching up a message. Picking it up I read what it said,

**Dear Twilight**

**We need you and your friends help. C****ome to Canterlot and we will fill you in on what's happening.**

**From Celestia.**

I gasped. I didn't know what evil was going to happen, but if the Princess need me and my friends then we better get to Canterlot.

"Spike, come on! We need to get everyone pronto!" I called dashing out the door.

* * *

**3rd person pov**

Applejack was casually bucking trees when she noticed Twilight running towards her. Wondering what up, she waited for her to get close.

"Well, howdy y'all. What's got you in such a hurry? She ask.

Puffing Twilight said, "Celestia needs our help, it's important."

Applejack gasp and said, "You get Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, I'll get Fluttershy and Rarity."

Nodding to each other, they dash off to get the others hoping they can make it in time.

* * *

**With Applejack,**

_'Something must be wrong if Celestia needs us.'_ Applejack thought urgently, rushing to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack call, knocking on the door and a the shy pegasus open the door.

"Y-yes?" Fluttershy answer timidly before she spotted Applejack.

"We need to go, Princess Celestia needs our help!" Applejack said seriously.

_'Oh dear, this cannot be good.'_ Fluttershy thought, hoping everything would be alright.

"Alright, Lets go." Fluttershy said quietly.

Applejack smiles and said, "Come on, we need to get Rarity and then we'll meet with the others."

Fluttershy nods and the two ran off to get their next friend.

* * *

**With Twilight and Spike,**

While dashing to Sugarcube Corner, Twilight mind thought about the note that was send.

_'I hope it's not anything bad.' _Twilight hopefully, though deep down she knew it will be.

Reaching Sugarcube Corner, she opened the door quickly noticing that it was very dark, not ever the Cakes were around.

"Pinkie!", Twilight call out for her friend, "We need your help!"

Jumping down from nowhere, was a pink earth pony on a constant sugar high with three balloons as her cutie mark.

Speaking hyperactively Pinkie said, "You need my help? Ooh! Oh! Who's birthday is it?!"

Chuckling slightly Twilight said, "No-ponies Pinkie, the princess has summoned us."

"Well then, let's go!" Pinkie yells, not sad at all that she couldn't plan a party.

"Okay.", Twilight said laughing, "We just need Rainbow Dash and the others."

"Okie Dokie Loike!" Pinkie said and they ran off to find the pegasus.

* * *

**Rarity's pov**

"Perfect!", I said as I placed the last gem on the dress, "Oh! Sapphire will love this dress!"

I was pulling out some fabric for another dress when I heard Applejack call me.

"Oh hello Applejack.", I said with a smile, "What brings you here?"

"No time Rarity we have been summoned by the princess and we need your help." Applejack told her.

Gasping I said, "Very well then we must leave immediately."

"Alright.", Applejack said, "Come on we'll meet the others at the train station.

**You know what, let's just skip to the part where they are at the castle, Rainbow was fill in and she waste no time getting to where everypony else is.**

* * *

**At the castle 3rd person,**

Walking into the throne room, the Mane 6 bowed to the princesses.

"Why have you summoned us Princess Celestia?", Twilight asl worriedly, "is everything alright?"

"I am afraid not Twilight, there is a powerful evil approaching and I fear we are not powerful enough to stop it." Celestia said in a grim tone.

"If we get every ponies help we may-what?!" Luna said getting cut off as a portal opens right in front of her.

The mane six watch as something falls out. Looking over, Twilight gasps at the sight of a white Alicorn with a black mane and tail looking at his flank, they noticed a full moon and stars as his cutie mark before they could say anything they spotted something else.

Fall out of the portal, upon closer inspection it, was a scythe with a black and white blade along with a note. As Celestia picked the note the door burst open showing a slightly out of breath Shining Armor and princess Cadence.

* * *

**The rest shall be from Twilight's pov unless I state otherwise,**

After giving a hug to my brother and sister-in-law, we turned to Princess Celestia as she began reading the note. After she was done, I noticed the strange pony give a couple of twitches before groaning muttering something that sounded like ask for a softer landing.

He than crossly said "stupid stop watch" under his breath before I could speak, Luna asked him, "Are you alright?"

This strange pony than said "Yeah I'm alright." before looking up. I noticed as he saw Princess Luna his eyes widened and took in every detail, except her crown, before staring at her mane. I heard a brief beautiful before he passed out again.

Smirking slightly to everypony else, Celestia said, "We will continue this meeting when he wakes up."

Chuckling slightly everypony left to rest and ponder the meeting. Thinking hard about what evil was coming and who the Alicorn was, I eventually feel asleep. Unknowing it was going to a one wild adventure.

* * *

**Well alright that is it for chapter 4. This is what happened last chapter in the Mane 6 pov. B****ig thanks to Phantom Fan 21 for helping me out. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**ETRIGAN THE DEMON**


	5. the meeting

**Alright, it's chapter 5 and I think I have been doing well. I'm working on making the chapters longer, ****once again big thanks to Phantom Fan 21 go check his page out he's got some good stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Amity park, Sam's pov,**

Me, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani had just finished capturing the box ghost -again.

_'Jesus, how does Danny keep this up?'_ I wondered.

We were about to start walking to Danny's to empty the thermos when clockwork appeared in front of us.

_'oh dear this can't be good.'_ I thought.

Hello Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle." Clockwork said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Both Dani and Jazz getting into attack positions.

"Introductions, fine. I am Clockwork Master of Time.", Clockwork said in a monotone voice, (an: sorry couldn't resist.)"and I am here to tell you why Daniel is missing on great his one week off.

And he can't even have that without getting sucked into some crazy adventure!" I yelled completely fed up.

"Alright where is he?" Jazz nearly screamed.

"He has been sent to an alternate dimension known as Equestria." Clockwork answer her.

_'That sounds familiar, where have I heard that name before?' _I thought.

"And how do we get to this Equestria?" I asked.

"I am afraid that this is a mission Daniel must take alone. Jasmine, it is up to you to explain to Jack and Maddie why Daniel is not here.", clockwork said before a look appear on his face, "now I must get back to see how Daniel is adjusting.

**"Time in!"** he says with an echo of power. Looking at each other I knew we all had the same thought.

_'Danny please be okay.'_

**This will be the only time I write about what's happening in Amity Park.**

* * *

**Equestria danny's pov**

Opening my eyes, I noticed something odd. This wasn't my house. Memories of yesterday came flooding back into my head as I remembered why I was here rubbing my eyes with my hoof-wait hoof?

"Oh my god!", I screamed. "What has happened to me?!

Suddenly the door busted open knight looking ponies rush in, each with their horns lit up. Startled into silence, I watched as they scanned the room before turning and bowing. Turning to where they where bowing, my eyes widened as I looked upon two of the most beautiful ponies I have ever seen walking through the door. One was white with wings and a horn with a sun on its flank with waving rainbow hair and a crown upon her head looking at the other I recognized it as the exact same one I saw when I first woke up. (an: two chapters ago hint hint)

As my jaw dropped, I noticed something gleam in the light the white one seemed to give off looking over. I saw a scythe with a black and white blade and a note. With skill that felt natural a black light shone around my horn and the paper holding it up I read what it said,

**Hello Daniel, by now you have probably realized that you are no longer human. You are a rare breed of pony known as an Alicorn, a unicorn and Pegasus hybrid.**

**This race of pony is very respected across Equestria as not only are there only four known, they are most often the princesses. ****I expect you have seem the princesses already the one with the sun on her flank is known as Princess Celestia the one with a quarter moon is known as Princess Luna. T****ogether they raise the sun and the moon every day. This scythe is a gift from me, it can help you if you prove you are worthy of it like the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. I****t increases the power of the wielder, though only if necessary. This scythe belonged to Death himself. Use it to send the evil back where it came from.**

**Clockwork**

"Damn stopwatch!" I said under my breath.

Looking up I remembered what he said about the two ponies in front of me being princesses. Getting up, I bowed deeply as a sign of respect.

"You may rise." I heard standing up. Picking up my scythe and attached it to my back which surprise me that it stay without any staps.

"Come with us." Luna said in a beautiful voice.

Following Luna I heard Celestia tell one of the guards to wake up some ponies called the Mane six. Wondering who they could be, I looked around the castle tapestry's of incredible design covered the walls, As we past an open door I looked in and saw a purple pony with a six pointed star on her flank asleep surrounded by books in what I assumed was a library. Noticing I had stopped, Luna turned around saw what I was looking at. Chuckling slightly, she shut the door and motioned to keep going. Five turns later, I approached what appeared to be thrones.

Looking over at Princess Luna, I noticed every thing about her reminded me of the night sky. Seeing that I was staring at her, she laughed quietly as this snapped me out of my daze. I quickly turned away blushing hearing the door open I turned to see Princess Celestia walking in. She looked at me with a small smile on her face before heading up to the middle throne hearing the door open one again I turned and saw pink Alicorn with a heart that looked like crystal on her flank walking with a white unicorn with three stars over a shield on his flank. Watching them walk up to the third throne on the right of Princess Celestia. They sat down and we waited for the Mane Six.

**1 hour later...**

It has been one hour and the Mane Six still has not got up. I was getting really uncomfortable with the four ponies looking at me. So I decide to play a track on them to pass the time.

I turned invisible, chuckling silently as their eyes widened and they gasped. Hearing the door open, we turn, I was still invisible, and watched as six ponies walked in.

First I saw an orange pony with a blonde mane and three apples on her flank wearing a hat, second there was a pink pony with a curly mane hopping around the others like she was on a sugar high the closer the got I noticed three balloons on her flank, the third one was a white unicorn with a purple curled mane a tail she had three gems on her flank and looked like the pony by the thrones but feminine, the fourth one seemed very shy as walked closer to the thrones she was cream colored with a pinkish mane and tail with three butterflies on her flank (an: anyone notice that four of the mane six a three things as a cutie mark) the fifth one seemed more impatient and tomboyish than the first one she was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane a tail she had a rainbow colored lightning bolt with a cloud on her flank and she just oozed confidence. (fun fact Rainbow Dash is my Favorite pony next to Luna), but the last caught my eye she was the same pony I saw earlier in the library getting a closer look I noticed she was an Alicorn too.

Gasping silently, I watched as the six ponies and the three princesses started talking.

* * *

**3rd person pov**

"Princess Twilight." Celestia started.

Danny gasped as he processed what he heard. The other ponies looking around for the source of the sound.

"Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy, as you know we have an unexpected guest we have brought him here for questioning."

"But Princess Celestia.", Rainbow Dash spoke up, "where is he?"

"I do not know. One hour after Princess Cadence and Shining Armor got here he disappeared into thin air." She answer.

"Shall we go look for him your highness?" Twilight asked with a bow.

"No need.", Danny said with a chuckle, "I'm right here."

"Then would you please show yourself?" Princess Luna ask.

"As you wish your highness." Danny said as he turned visible.

He laughed silently at the gasps beside him.

"May we ask you some questions?" Celestia said with an amazed tone.

"Absolutely Princess Celestia.", Danny said with a bow, "but I must limit you to one question each. I have secrets that I wish to remain secret."

"We respect your decision." Luna said with a blush at his surprisingly deep voice.

"Who are you?" Celestia ask curiously.

"I am Phantom, Princess Celestia." Danny said with another bow.

"Why are you here?" asked Shining Armor suspiciously.

"I am afraid I didn't get your name, sir." Danny said.

"I am Shining Armor and I would like you to answer my question." Shining Armor said.

Well sir Shining Armor, my mentor has sent me to assist you in you endeavors against this evil approaching Equestria." Danny said frowning at the mention of evil.

"How did you disappear earlier?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am a half ghost Princess Luna, my ghostly abilities allow me to do all kinds of supernatural things.", Danny said with a bow, "before we continue may I get the names of everyone else your highness?"

"You may." Celestia answers.

**(Danny's pov for the names,)**

"I am Applejack." The orange pony said.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink pony said jumping around.

"I am Rarity." The white unicorn said.

"Um I-I'm Fluttershy." said the cream pony timidly.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria." said the cyan one with confidence.

The pink one by the throne then spoke up,

"I am Princess Cadence." she said nodding to the purple Alicorn.

"And I am Twilight Sparkle. I am also a princess but I don't like being called that by friends." She said with a small smile towards the others.

**(back to 3rd person)**

"It is an honour to meet you all. Now I assume you all have questions?", Danny said with another bow, "who wants to go first?"

"I do.", Princess Cadence said standing up, "I am very curious, what is your special talent?"

"What do you mean?" Danny confused for her never heard of a Cutie Mark.

"A cutie mark symbolizes a special talent.", Celestia explain to him with a smile, "what does yours mean?"

Turning to look at his cutie mark, he notices a full moon and stars.

"I am not quite sure, but it probably means my special talent is astronomy." Danny says with a bow and a small smile at Luna's gasp, "anyone else have a question?"

"How fast can you fly?" Rainbow Dash excitedly.

"I have never flown with wings before, but the last time I checked I could go 112 mph." Danny says thinking about his speed leaving Rainbow with her mouth open.

"Do you like to party?!" Pinkie Pie yells suddenly.

"I don't usually go to parties." Danny told her with a frown.

"Why not?!" Rarity gasps, not believing he never goes to a party.

"Back at my school, only four people actually like me enough to be friends with me." Danny said with a smile thinking about Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Valerie.

"Why does no pony like you Phantom?" Fluttershy asks sadly walking over and sitting next to Danny.

"It's because they think I am a geek and a menace." Danny said with a small smile at Fluttershy.

"Why do they think that?" Applejack ask, also sitting next to Danny.

"I have two forms, the one you see now and my phantom form. They think I am a geek and a loser because I'm not at the top of the social ladder and they call me menace in my ghost form because to them, all ghosts are evil depending on who you ask." Danny said with another small smiling at Applejack before feeling a sudden force on his side.

Looking down, he sees Fluttershy giving him a hug with a few tears running down her face.

"You poor stallion, you should be appreciated instead of being hated just because of what you are." Fluttershy said.

Smiling sadly at Fluttershy, Danny gives her a hug in return with a few tears escaping his eyes.

"No-one has ever said that to me before fluttershy, thank you." He said to her.

Five minutes of hugging, after Pinkie joined in, surprisingly Twilight asked the big bomb. The one that no ghost will ever answer.

"How did you half die?" She said with a notepad and quill out.

Scowling darkly at her before taking several deep breaths, Danny reply in an agitated tone,

"You never ask a ghost how they died. It is considered the most insulting invasion of privacy ever, but because you didn't know that I'll let it slide this time. How I died was because my parents made a portal into the Ghost Zone, but it didn't work. So I went inside to see if I could get it working and, well, I found the on button. The result shocked me with enough electricity and ectoplasm to kill me and save me. The result making me half ghost." he finished before seeing Fluttershy once again hugging him but this time Applejack was in on it. They both had tears running down their faces.

Giving an sigh, he patted their backs in an effort to make them feel better before he broke the silence," Thank you trying to make me feel better, but I estimate we have a week or two before the evil gets here."

"Very well Phantom, but where will you stay?" Celestia said and ask.

"He can stay with me." said Luna spoke up surprising everypony including herself.

"If you wish princess luna." Danny said with a bow before he and the mane six left.

"Sister?" Celestia ask, "Why do you wish to have Phantom stay with you?"

"I want to talk with him some more and something tells me we have something in common." Luna explains with a faint blush.

* * *

**Meanwhile in in unknown location,**

A pair of eyes open in the darkness.

"Finally it is time for my revenge." says a strange voice before laughing evilly.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. We got the first hint of the villain.**

**Go check out Phantom Fan 21's page if you want more of this stuff. Feel free to tell me what I got wrong. Flames will be put in a cup and given to the robot devil.**

**If you get which episode this reference is from give yourselves a cookie.**

** ETRIGAN THE DEMON**


	6. on the train

**ETRIGAN THE DEMON here again coming back with another chapter did anyone get the reference last chapter if you did congrats to all my brony pals out there go check P****hantom Fan 21's page he's got all sorts of my little pony stories well. On with the show. ****I do not own Danny Phantom or My Little Pony.**

* * *

**3rd person pov**

After exiting the castle, Danny decided to have a look around Ponyville.

"Hey Princess Twilight, can I go see Ponyville?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh sure Phantom and just call me Twilight." Twilight said.

"Please call me Danny." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Alright then Danny.", Twilight said, the name feeling strange on her tongue, "Let's go to the train station and we can head to Ponyville."

By the time they reached the train station, Danny had already made good friends with the Mane Six, even going so far as to make an ice crystal butterfly hair clip for Fluttershy which she loves very much. Before they left, however, Danny felt something hit him on the head. Looking up, he saw a portal closing.

"Damn stopwatch." He grumbled, before looking at the object recognizing his I-pod.

He saw and read the note on the other side.

**Dear my apprentice Daniel,**

**As you have no doubt noticed this is your I-pod. I have decided that you may get offended by some of Pinkie Pie's songs, ****so as a gift I have given you some songs along with your other ones. Enjoy!**

**Clockwork.**

"Not sure what he means but I might as take it." Danny said to himself.

"Take what?" Princess Luna ask when she walk up.

Danny jump and nearly drop his I-Pod.

"Um." Danny said not really sure what to say, then again he really was never good with girls or in this world case, Mares.

Luna look at him in confusion before Danny turn away blushing.

Twilight then spotted something in Danny's hoof.

"Danny?", She ask, name still felt strange on her tongue, "What that?"

Danny sigh and answer her.

"This is something where I'm from. It call an I-Pod. Clockwork give it to me because her thinks I'll might be offended by some of Pinkie's songs." He answer.

"Really? What it do?" Rainbow ask.

"Well, it plays music. Here give me a second..." Danny answers then try to use his hoof to pick a song.

"Stupid Hoof." He grumbled before he got a song.

"Here we go! Have a listen."

They all got close and soon here a song that they never heard before.

"What is that?" Luna ask.

"It call the "Ring of Fire". It a song back at where I'm from that tell how someone fell in love with some else and it felt like a ring made of fire." Danny explain.

Luna thought about it and smile.

"I bet that it has happen to both you and Luna, Phantom." Rarity said.

"Rarity." Applejack groan.

Both Danny and Luna blush as they turn away from each other.

"I don't think that possible Rarity", Danny said, "We just met. Unless your saying it love in first sight."

"I have to agree with Phantom. I was caught off guard when he call me beautiful. Though I do not mind being call that." Luna said.

"Well, you do remind me of my love for astronomy. Plus I had a bit of trouble staying awake." Danny explain sheepishly, rubbing his hoof on the back of his head.

"I'm glad I do. One day you must tell me why you love the night. It very rare for me to see another pony that loves the night." She said.

"Maybe after I see Ponyville. My friends told me about it." Danny said.

"Of course. Have a great trip Phantom." Luna said.

"Please, call me Danny." Danny said with a bow before the train pull up.

"All abroad to those that gong to Ponyville!" Pinkie shouted.

As the others step on the train. Luna was having a few more words with Danny.

"Danny? An odd name but if it your name then I don't have a problem with it." She said.

"Thanks, and if you want you can still call me Phantom. I really don't mind which." Danny said.

"Of course." Luna said and give Danny a small peck on the cheek.

Danny froze in place and a huge blush cover his face. Luna also realizes what she done and blush as well.

"I'm sorry. Didn't know what come over me." Luna apologize.

"No, no, it ok. It just that, I never had a girl kiss me before." He said his blush still had his face.

"Are ya coming, Phantom?" Applejack ask.

"Uh, yeah! Be right there!" Danny said.

"Well, good luck on your trip and hopefully we can stop this evil." Luna said getting the blush to stop.

"Right, I'll be back." Danny said, his blush also stopping.

He got on the train and wave at Luna. She wave back as the train move out of sight.

Celestia walk up and notice her sister was watch the train until it disappear.

"Something tell me that you too are really close." She said.

"As Phantom said before he left, we just met." She said knowing that her sister was going to tease her.

"I also heard him say 'Unless it was love on first sight' and it turn out he was right. I saw you give him a kiss before he left." Candace said as she too step up.

"We just met, that all." Luna said again and walk away.

She thought back to the song that Danny play and figure that he was right. She must have fell into a ring of fire. Luna blush once again as she walk back to the castle.

* * *

On the train, Danny sat down and thought about what was going on today. He was hoping for a break, but this new evil was coming and he had to help. But how was he? They don't every know the threat yet. Still he decide it best to be prepare for when it arrive.

"So, how do you like Princess Luna, Phantom?" Rarity ask with a smirk.

"You're a hopeless romantic, you know that?" Danny said with a frown.

Rarity was quite shock to heard that. Rainbow and Applejack laugh their flanks off when Pinkie look a bit confuse.

"Well still, What do you think of her?" Rarity said trying to keep calm.

"Look Rarity, True I call her beautiful, but again she remind me of my talent and I was having trouble saying awake. Now can we drop this and talk about something else?" Danny said also trying to keep calm.

"Well, since we heard you have ghost powers, what can you tell us about them?" Twilight ask.

"OK, you know that ice butterfly clip I made for Fluttershy? That one of my powers." Danny said.

"It is?" Fluttershy ask looking at it.

"Yep! It my ice powers." Danny said and help up his hoof.

His horn glows and a small ice crystal appears in his hoof.

"My ice powers van be use for many things. Like make things." Danny said and made a ice statue of himself.

"Or I can use them to fight back." Danny said a made a ice sword appear and slash the statue in half.

"Of course, I only use it to stop ghost that attack my town and my ice will never melt unless it super heated or I tell it to." Danny said.

"Well, I be." Applejack said surprise.

"What about that power you use when you met us?" Rainbow ask.

"That was one of the basic ghost powers. It call invisibility, It make me disappear from sight and no one...err pony...can see me." Danny explain trying to use their langue for once.

"Cool! What else?" Rainbow ask.

"I also got intangibility. This power let me travel through any solid matter. I can mix this power with my invisibility power." Danny explain.

Twilight had a quilt and a note pad writing down notes. She was quite curiosity of Danny' powers.

"What other powers do ya got?" Applejack ask next.

"Other power I have is call overshadowing. With this power I can take over a body of another living being. Don't worry, the host is put to sleep and it will have no memories before they were overshadow. Plus this power can force other ghost to share or be push out the body as well.

"What else! What else!" Pinkie pipe up happily.

"Well, I got Supernatural Physical Abilities or in other words, Super strength. This power let me hold things that is normally too big for me to pick up.", Danny said, "I can also shoot Ghost Rays as well. If I can't get close or don't want to touch the ghost, I use this power to take care of the hits for me. It take some time with the aiming though. Next is duplication, This power make copies of myself so I can have a better time fighting more then one ghost, the Down sizes is every time I make a copy but power is spit between them."

"That a really hard magic to master. I'm surprise you can do it." Twilight said.

"It wasn't easy. It took me months to master it. Every time I try, I either grow an extra head or just have different parts of my body grow more limbs. Just thinking about that send shivers down my spine." Danny said.

"Sound pretty funny to me. I can image Twilight trying that power and get the same result." Rainbow said laughing.

"Not funny Rainbow Dash." Twilight groan.

"Well, there another power I got but it a last resort." Danny said.

"What is that? I mean if you don't mind." Fluttershy ask meekly.

"It ok, it call my Ghostly Wail." Danny said.

"Because it sound like a wail?" Pinkie ask.

"Yeah, however, it really dangerous and can destroy anything. This power is very dangerous so I use it if I have no choice. Plus it really loud and drain me of my power quickly." Danny explain.

"Where did you learn that power?" Twilight ask.

"All I can tell you is that I learn it ten years ahead of my time. That story is going to remain a secret. I don't want Fluttershy to be scare and scar for the rest of her life." Danny told them.

"Oh please?" Pinkie ask giving him puppy eyes.

"Pinkie. I'm not gong to. So drop it." Danny said not falling for the trick.

"Well, that a lot of powers. So what your ghost form look like?" Rainbow said then ask him.

"Better I show you." Danny said standing up.

"GOING GHOST!" He shouted and a blue-white ring appear around him.

It spit and travel up and down his body turning all the white on him back and his mane and tail white. His cutie mark was replace with the DP logo and his eyes turn green. Once it was down, the Mane Six look at him in surprise.

"Wow! And no pony knows?" Pinkie ask.

"Actually, three people do know about this. My two best friends and my sister. Everyone else in my world, doesn't not." Danny explain.

"What? Not ever your parents know?" Twilight ask.

"My parents are ghost hunters. They think all ghost are evil. My dad wants to destroy ghost 'molecule by molecule' with my mom 'study the remains' on the side." Danny said.

They stop to think about it. It appear that Danny doesn't want them to know because of what they thought about ghosts. Still they it was best for him to at least tell them. But until he got back home, he going to keep it a secret.

Danny turn back to his normal form and ask, "So, you all told me about yourselves. but you never told me where you live in Ponyville."

Twilight smile and said, "We'll so you when we get there."

"Yeah! Then I can throw you a 'Welcome to Ponyville' Party!" Pinkie said.

"That would be nice Pinkie." Danny smile.

* * *

**Elsewhere,**

"It almost time. Soon, those six mares will face their greatest fear." A shadow said look at six green pods.

Six eyes glow as the shadow let off a evil laugh.

* * *

Hi Every one This is Phantom Fan 21. **ETRIGAN THE DEMON **had a little trouble with the visit from Ponyville and I took over. Instead of going straight to Ponyville, I decide to make this chapter where Danny explain his powers to the Mane Six. He'll will explain it to the Princess when he returns to Canterlot. Also another hint of the main villain. And don't ask me who it is. Because I don't know. So Etrigan, next chapter should be Danny seeing Ponyville and Pinkie Party. If you what something else just PM me and well will go over it. That goes to the people that read this too.

**it's me etrigan the demon like phantom fan 21 said I had some trouble so he helped me out next chapter will be seeing ponyville**

**and pinkie's party I might put another song in there because it seems appropriate so thank you for your support see you next chapter.**


	7. around ponyville

**Well it's time again for another chapter. For this story this chapter, Danny will be shown around Ponyville and get some time to know each of the mane six personally.**

**Big thanks to Phantom Fan 21 for helping me with last chapter. Go read his stuff as this was inspired by him.**

* * *

**Ponyville, 3rd person pov**

When getting off the train, Danny noticed he was getting some stares. He shrugged it off thinking that it was probably because he was an Alicorn stallion before turning around and watching the Mane Six get off the train.

"So where shall we go first Twilight?" Danny ask.

"We were doing some thinking and decided that you should go with each of us one at a time so you can get to know us better on a personal level." Twilight said, hiding the real reason behind a lie, "We think that first you should with Applejack and see Sweet Apple Acres."

"Sure sounds like a nice place, maybe I can help out." Danny said after thinking.

"Do ya really mean that Danny?" Applejack said, her eyes widen.

"Sure, besides I don't know this place as well as you do so we can talk while doing the work." Danny said with a smile.

Come on then!" Applejack said running off,

"Right behind ya Applejack." Danny said laughing.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

While we walked to the farm I again noticed ponies were staring at us once again. Shrugging it off, I turned back to Applejack and saw the farm.

"We were nearly there now, Danny, "Applejack said, "Ya want to stay out of the west orchard."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well it's full of fruit bats." She answer.

"Really?" I asked interested.

"Yeah but I can show you later. Wait here, I want ya to meet my family." Applejack said before running off to find them.

Looking around, I saw there were trees full of quality apples. Walking up to one, I was about to try one when I heard something coming looking to my left. I saw a pale cream coloured filly with a red mane and tail with a bow coming at me with her hoof out in a kicking motion. Turning intangible, I watched as she flew through me catching her with my magic before she could crash.

"Let me go you thief!" She screamed struggling.

"After you tell me why you were trying to kick me in the face." I said staring at her.

"Ya were trying to steal our apples, you thief!" She said angrily.

"And what's your name?" I ask.

"It's Apple Bloom." She said crossing her hooves and glaring at me.

"So, shouldn't you be with Applejack?" I ask with a eyebrow raised.

"She went to Canterlot." Apple Bloom told me.

"Danny!", Applejack called, "can you help me find Apple Bloom? I can't find her and I want her to meet you."

Chuckling, I called back, "That's fine and all, but that's all ready taken care of Applejack!"

"What do you mean?" She call back.

"Come here and look!" I said still chuckling.

"Alright what did you have for me?" she asked.

I turn around to revealed a dumbstruck Apple Bloom looking between me and her sister.

"Apple Bloom?", Applejack ask shocked, "what happened?"

"This thief was trying to steal our apples!", Applebloom said, "then as I went to stop him, I went through him and he grabbed me with his magic! Atop him sis before he takes all our apples!"

Applejack looked shocked than suddenly burst out laughing.

"You really thought I was going to steal your apples?" I said through chuckles, "yeah Apple Bloom that's nuts."

"Danny here wouldn't steal a single apple from our orchard." Applejack said calming down.

"Yes and why aren't you in Canterlot?" Applebloom asked.

"That's a secret young Apple Bloom.", she said," but I will tell you as we were talking about it, Danny here appeared out of a portal. After finishing the meeting we decided on showing him around Ponyville individually." Applejack explained.

"Did you find her Applejack?" An old voice said.

Putting down Apple Bloom, I looked behind Applejack and saw a big red stallion with an orange mane and tail with half an apple on his flank and an old light green mare with a pie on her flank. Looking at Apple Bloom I noticed she had no cutie mark on her flank.

"Yeah we found her.", Applejack said turning around Apple Bloom, "go stand with the others. It's time to introduce you."

"okay big sis." Apple Bloom said before standing by the red stallion.

"Introductions", Applejack said waving her hoof at Apple Bloom.

She started the introductions and I listen so I wouldn't forget them.

"As you know, this is Apple Bloom, my little sister and one of the head cutie mark crusaders."

Raising my eyebrow at the last comment, I decided to wait until after to ask.

"This is Big Mac.", She said pointing at the red pony.

"And this is Granny Smith." she said over by the old pony.

"Everyone, this is Phantom." Applejack said finishing.

"Well howdy Phantom." Granny Smith said.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac.

"Humpf." said Apple Bloom.

"It's truly an honor to meet you all and please call me Danny." I said with a smile.

"Now," I said, "I would like to help, so what needs to be done?"

"Danny, you and me are bucking apples." Applejack told him.

"Alright." I said and we got started.

Half an hour later,

"Wow! That's some job you got to do." I said a little out of breath.

"Yeah, but it's worth it. Once you've tried our famous apple cider you fine as fiddle, want some?" She asked.

"Yes please, thanks Applejack." I said as she gave me the cup.

Taking a mouthful I nearly shot into the air.

"Wow! Applejack, that's some amazing cider." I exclaimed.

"I told ya it would be worth it.", She said, "next we're going to visit Rarity."

"Has the time past that quickly?" I ask as I looked up at the clock.

"Whoa! Time flies when you're having fun." I said finishing my mug of cider.

I washed it and put it away.

"Alright, lead the way Applejack." I said.

* * *

As we reached Rarity's, I waved goodbye to Applejack before heading inside. Looking around, it didn't take a genius to find out this was a dress shop.

"Rarity?" I called, looking around.

"Oh Danny! Come up, I was just putting the final touches on a dress I'm making for Sapphire.", She said, "and I want you to be the first to see it, okay?" Rarity said.

"Sure." I said walking up the stairs.

I pass a white unicorn filly that had a pink and purple mane and tail curled at the ends nothing on her flank. Seeing her glare at me before continuing up the stairs.

"Alright Rarity let's...Wow!" I said eyes sparkling seeing the most beautiful dress I could have ever seen.

The sound of laughing threw me out of my stupor as I turned to see Rarity looking at me with an amused smile on her face.

"Judging by the look on your face I guess you like it." She says still chuckling.

"Yeah!" I said, "Rarity, your amazing."

"Oh it's nothing, it's only my talent." She said, looking back to the dress before closing the curtains.

"So I suppose you know that I am a dress maker." She said with a grin.

"Yep," I said, "by the way, on the way up I passed a filly that looked like you but with her mane curled at the ends no cutie mark and she glared at me."

"Oh that was my sister Sweetie Belle, she's the second leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Rarity explained.

Raising my eyebrow I asked, "And who are the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are a group of fillies trying to earn their cutie marks. The group consists of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Rainbow Dash's protégé Scootaloo."

"Interesting," I said, "but that doesn't explain why she glared at me."

"She probably thinks your my new boyfriend and doesn't approve, we'd better go explain it to her.", Rarity says with a sigh, "Sweetie Belle dear, can you come up here for a moment?"

Hearing a sigh and a "Yes Rarity." I soon saw Sweetie Belle coming up the stairs. Spotting me, she glared before turning her attention to her sister.

"What do you need me to do?" She ask.

"Sweetie Belle, I want to know why you're glaring at Danny." Rarity said.

"Because you can do better.", Sweetie Belle said, "and he doesn't look nice."

Chuckling slightly, Rarity explained, "Sweetie Belle please understand, Danny isn't my boyfriend. He's just a friend we are showing around Ponyville now please apologize to Danny."

"I'm sorry for glaring at you Danny." she said in a sad tone of voice."

"It's fine Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom thought I was going to steal the apples." I said, "Now Rarity I have something to ask."

Half an hour later and doing ice tricks for Sweetie Belle to entertain her, Rarity finally came out with my new cloak. It was midnight black that my face, except my mouth, was cover and letting my eyes glow. I took out my scythe and look at Rarity.

"How do I look?" I asked Rarity.

"You look so incredible! It looks perfect on you." Rarity said with tears in her eyes.

Wiping them away she said, "Come on, lets go surprise Rainbow Dash."

* * *

_'I'm going to enjoy this'_ I thought looking up at the cloud house from the shadows.

"Rainbow Dash! It's your turn with Danny." Rarity said.

"Alright! finally, someone who can stand up to me in a race." I heard Rainbow Dash shouting coming down. She looked around.

"Where is he Rarity?" She asked.

"Right behind you." I whispered in her ear before watching her shoot up like a bullet then as she came back down I started laughing.

"Oh ha! ha!", Rainbow Dash shouts, "Real funny you two."

"Yeah, look how high you went." I said.

Rarity looked up and doubled over with laughter.

"Don't you have dress's to make Rarity?" Rainbow Dash said grumpily.

"Yes, but this was worth it, Alright, see you later Danny." Rarity said as she waved.

Chuckling, I waved back before turning to Rainbow Dash.

"As much as I hate to say it, that was a good one." She said before laughing herself out of the air.

Still chuckling, I used my magic to sit her up.

"Well what are we doing, Rainbow Dash?" I ask.

"Well first I thought I could show you the Weather making Factory and Cloudsdale before we have a race to Fluttershy's." Rainbow Dash said.

"Alright, lead the way." I say intrigued.

As I fly through the town above the clouds, I notice some more stares.

_'Have pegasi never seen a male Alicorn before?'_ I thought.

"We're here!" I heard Rainbow Dash shout.

Turning, my eyes widen as I saw rainbows pouring in to pools and clouds coming out of a funnel."

"Wow!", I exclaim, "this is incredible!"

"Yeah I know. I never get tired of seeing this." Rainbow agree with me.

Walking out of the factory, we flew over to the Wonder Academy, I land on the runway and look around in awe at the amount of pegasi then I see a strange device.

"Hey Rainbow Dash what's that?" I ask pointing at the machine.

Before she could answer, I saw her snap into a salute.

"That is the Dizzitron, Newbie." somepony answer for her.

I turn to see a light orange Pegasus with orange hair wearing a blue uniform and sunglasses. Her eyes widen at the sight of my horn before turning to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, who is this?" She asked with wide eyes.

"This is Phantom, Spitfire, ma'am." Rainbow Dash says still saluting.

Turning back to me, she ask, "And why are you here?"

"Rainbow Dash and her friends are showing me around, Miss Spitfire." I said with a bow.

"Well that's fine, but please do not come into the academy again." She said.

"Might I ask why?" I ask.

"If anypony sees an Alicorn, it will distract the students from their training." She explain.

"I understand, it has been a pleasure to meet you Spitfire." I said with another bow.

"We will leave immediately, come on Rainbow Dash.", I call, "let's go see the rest of Cloudsdale."

"Okay Danny.", She says, "I will see later this month Spitfire, ma'am." she said with another salute before flying off to Cloudsdale.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Rainbow Crash." said a voice.

Turning slowly I spot a pair of stallions one caramel color with a brown mane and the other brown with grey hair the caramel one had three basketballs on his flank. The brown one had a dumbbell on his.

"Who is this your boyfriend? Nah, he can't be. He would never get with a loser like her."

"What did you say?! I growl.

"Hey why are you hanging with her anyway? You don't need her."

Growling, I turned fully and I saw their eyes widen and their bodies flinch at the sight of my horn.

"I'm hanging with her because she is my friend. Now scram before I make you." My eyes glowing under my cloak.

They were off before I even finished.

Turning, to Rainbow Dash I said, "Let's go to Fluttershy's. Come on, I'll race you."

Laughing, I took off. Which was enough to get her moving, shouting "Oh no you don't!" before she took off.

* * *

After winning the race to Fluttershy's, I wave goodbye to Rainbow Dash before pulling down my hood and knocking on the door. Who opened the door, however, was not Fluttershy but strange creature.

"And who are you?" he asked me.

"Phantom.", I said, "who are you?"

"I am Discord." The creature said.

"I am here to see Fluttershy." I said.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Discord said with a grin on his face.

"Fluttershy!", He called, "There's a Phantom here to see you!"

"Oh is he here already?" a voice said timidly.

"Well tell him he can come in." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you Fluttershy." I said before phasing through Discord.

Turning to see him poke his head through his legs to see me and how I did it. Laughing silently, I looked to see Fluttershy tidying everything.

"Hey Fluttershy, what's up?" I say smiling kindly.

"Well there are a few problems and I have to look after the others pets for a bit so I asked Discord to help me, but their not listening." She answer.

"Here I'll help you and you can introduce me to them." I offer.

"Thank you Danny.", she said, "everyone please come in and meet my friend Danny."

But they keep running around crazily.

"Here let me do it." I say before calling in a semi loud tone, "Everyone front and center!"

I smile as they all zipped up in a straight line.

"All yours Fluttershy." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, thanks Danny.", She says quietly, "everyone this is Danny. He will be helping me take care of you for a little while."

I looked at the line closely and I saw some odd animals, a rabbit with an attitude problem, a dog who was normal except for being the pet of a pony, a turtle with a copter on it's shell and goggles, a snobbish looking cat with bows, a toothless baby alligator and an owl that could some how facepalm. How it did that without wings I don't know.

"Danny."

I was brought out of my thoughts by Fluttershy.

"Danny." she said again.

"Sorry. so who's who?" I ask.

"This is Winona.", Pointing at the dog, "she belongs to Applejack."

"This is Opalessence.", She said pointing at the cat, "she belongs to Rarity."

"No kidding." I mumble, hearing Discord snicker.

Pointing at the owl, she says, "This is Owlowiscious. He's Twilight's."

Pointing at the turtle, "That's Tank, he's Rainbow Dash's."

"That explains the copter." I said.

"That's Gummy." she said pointing at the alligator, "he's pinkie's and finally this is Angel, he lives with me he has a bad attitude. He needs to work on that."

"Oh! okay, well then let's begin." I said.

Using my ice abilities, I play Frisbee with Winona and ran an obstacle course with Angel. made a few rings for Tank to fly through. Made a chew toy for Gummy and a platform in the sun for Opalessence. But like all good times it was over to soon and it was time to leave.

"Thanks for letting me help Fluttershy. I want to know more about Discord later." I said.

"Discord, you're taking me to Twilight's." I call.

"Well that's okay then, isn't it Phantom?" He ask.

"Yes it is, Spirit of Chaos." I answer him, smirking on hearing him gasp.

"How do you know about that?" He ask.

"My mentor is the Master of Time. I know a lot of things. Now come on already. Don't want to look bad in front of Twilight, do you?"

"No." he admitted before walking off.

* * *

"You're alright Discord." I said getting the chance to know him, "I'll see you next week."

"Yep, see you Danny." he calls before heading back to Fluttershy's.

Putting my hood up, I turn and knock on Twilight's door. Opening the door was a small dragon.

"Who are you?" he asks, suddenly his eyes narrow at me.

"A friend.", I told him, "Please let me in."

"Not until you tell me what you want with Twilight."He said not moving.

"I want to visit." I said getting fed up.

"Not good enough!" He shouts, slamming the door in my face.

Shaking my head slightly, I turn intangible and phase through the door. Clearing my throat, I watch smirking as the dragon flew up and caught the top shelf.

"How did you get in here?" he asks quivering.

"Trade secret." I said smirking.

"Twilight!", he calls, "there is a weird pony looking for you."

"What does he look like?" Twilight voice call out.

"He's wearing a midnight black cloak with white feet, mouth and glowing eyes." He says looking at me.

"Ah Danny you're here, I thought you would take another half hour." Twilight said once she saw me.

"Fluttershy had things handled now. What do you propose we do?" I said then ask.

"Well first I think we could do some reading, so you can find out about stuff that's happened and then I was thinking maybe we could visit Zecora."

"Sure, she sounds interesting.", I said, "do you like my cloak? I had Rarity make it for me before we left for Rainbow Dash's."

"Yes it's very nice, almost like staring into the black of night." She said.

"She seemed very happy to make it, I wonder why? Oh yeah, you should see her new dress it's amazing." I said, "but anyway, tell me, do you have any books on the Princesses?" I ask.

"Yes, why?" she ask.

"I want to learn more about them if I am going to be staying with one of them." I answer.

Ignoring the sly smirk on Twilight's face after picking up the book. I found a quiet place and started to read it. I was quite surprise to read about how Luna came evil.

_'Just like me.' _I thought in surprise.

It was ten minutes later, before we were in the Everfree Forest standing in front of a tree with crazy masks around it. As soon as I opened the door, I was against a tree with a very angry looking zebra with her hoof on my neck." You, Abomination!", she said, "Who sent you and why?"

"My mentor Clockwork, he sent me to help the Princesses with the upcoming evil." I said, phasing out of her grip.

After awhile, we walk back to Ponyville, I listen to Twilight discuss to me after reading some more of that book.

Twilight came and said, "it was time to meet Pinkie."

Getting up and stretching in a way that would make Pinkie jealous, I walked out, following Twilight to a house that looked like it was made of gingerbread. Looking at it strangely, I walked in with Twilight. Everything was dark.

_'What is this?'_ I wondered before the lights came on and everypony yelled "Surprise!"

"Wow!", I said shock, "Pinkie how did you do it?"

"It was easy.", she said before a look appear on her face, "oh, oh, oh, do you have any more of those songs?!"

"Yep hold on. Ah try this one." I said and turn it to Pitbull's Don't stop the party.

Pressing play, I saw Pinkie Pie's eyes widen before she enveloped me into a hug.

"It's perfect!", she yelled, "I want this as my theme song!"

"I'll try to get one next time I come, okay?" I said laughing.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie says with a grin before running off somewhere.

Chuckling, I started to party, which was one of the best ones I ever had. Not ever the A-Listers can throw one like Pinkie can. It was one hour later before it was time to leave. Before Twilight teleported, I thanked the mane six for showing me around Ponyville and Cloudsdale. Teleporting away, I saw Princess Luna waiting for us.

"Thanks Twilight." I said with a smile, before seeing her leave.

Turning to Princess Luna I looked at her and said, "Hello Princess Luna how was your day?"

"It was...fine." She said blushing.

Smiling, I ask, "Do you like my cloak?"

"Yes it suits you well." She said blushing more.

"Yes, it reminds me of something or someone." I said.

"What?" she ask, now curious.

"You." I said before kissing her with all I had.

She must have been surprised because she recoiled a bit before leaning into it.

**3rd person view**

No one except a certain white princess noticed the small spark that shone between their horns. Smiling at this, she left to prepare a discussion with her sister

Back down with the two, they finally needed to get some air and broke apart.

"I know what happened with Nightmare Moon.", He said shocking Luna, "and I don't care. I too have had to prevent myself coming evil it was the hardest thing I had to do. I love you Luna and I'm not afraid to admit it."

"Danny..." Luna gasped, "I love you too."

Before they shared another kiss.


	8. the date

**Yes, once again it is I, etrigan the demon. Coming out with another chapter, before I start I would like to say that there is a challenge up for those who wish to do it, but only one person will be rewarded. But enough about that on with the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**3rd person pov**

Making their way to Luna's room, Danny and Luna talked about their evil selves giving the other a hug when necessary. Reaching Luna's room, both of them were near tears.

"Thank you, Danny. I never knew we would some so much in common." Princess Luna said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Luna. For understanding about my fight of becoming evil." Danny said blushing.

Giving each other a kiss goodnight, they climbed into bed not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

**Meanwhile,**

Evil laughter rang out among the castle.

"Finally my weapons are ready!", exclaimed a pair of glowing green eyes, "it's time for my revenge upon the princesses and the mane six."

Walking into the moonlight the figure was revealed to be Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings.

"Soon.", she said, "I will take over Canterlot and then all of Equestria!"

She laugh evilly before being joined by her weapons, the anti Mane Six.

The six anti Mares just stare into land, each of them seeking the ones that hurt their queen. But little knowing about a new enemy coming, that will stop them.

* * *

Danny joint awake, surprise to see since creatures. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. He turn to see that Luna was still sleeping and Celestia sun was started to raise. Danny turn and shook Luna awake.

"Hmmm...just five more minutes." Luna said sleepy.

"Luna, the sun is raising and ponies are going to wonder about the moon." Danny said again.

Luna awake and look around.

"Did we really sleep that fast?" Luna ask.

"Er, I think we got a little caught up in our talk that we had a hard time falling asleep." Danny said blushing.

"Oh, well. I'll will go and take care of the moon. If you need anything, mine and my sisters guards will help you." Luna said and walk away after giving Danny a kiss on the cheek again.

Danny nods and started to search the castle. He try to find his where to the same library that he found Twilight in but got lost. He found one of Celestia's guards and ask for directions. The guard pointed him to the library and Danny thank him. He use his magic to grab different books and started to look for one he needs. After a bit of searching, Danny finally found the book he was looking for.

_"Equestria's Ponies and Creatures." _is what the title said. He open it and saw many creatures and ponies. He look through until he reach to what he was looking for. The picture show a black pony with holes on it hooves, insect like wings, bug like eyes, and a crooked horn.

"Changelings, theses creatures has the ability to minic any pony. Because they are so well design it hard to tell who is who, they also feed out of other ponies love that make them stronger. They can even minic ponies voices as well. There been spells on how to find them but no pony has been able to work them out. The most dangerous of the Changelings is their queen. The queen that the changelings have now is call Chrysalis, she once try to take over Canterlot and almost did. Thanks to the love between two ponies, the Changelings were force out. But no pony know when they will return for another try." Danny read.

* * *

**Danny Pov**

My eyes widen on what I read. I had no idea since creatures exist. I started to read more when I hear some hoof steps behind me. I turn slowly around and saw Princess Cadance.

"Phantom? What are you doing here?" She ask me.

"Just checking out about a creature I had a dream about." I answer.

She look at the page I was reading and she sigh.

"Changelings are indeed dangerous creatures." She said.

"I never seen one but I got a feeling they are the evil we been warn about." I said looking over them again.

"It could be. If it wasn't for me and Shining Armor, Canterlot would still be under their rule." She said.

"Hm, I once had to save one of my friends from being marry to a ghost.", I said, "I take it you had to stop Shining Armor from marrying the wrong Cadance."

"Yes, if it wasn't for Twilight, I would never had stop it." She said with a sigh.

"I guess both of them knew something was up." I said getting a confuse look from Cadance.

"The ghost that try to marry my friend had his sister pick me as a judge to pick a girl to be his wife. All girls try their best to have me pick them. I end up choosing my friend after she try to warn me that the women that had be be judge was a ghost. And you can properly guess how the other girls felt." I explain.

"It appears she and Twilight both had notices something was strange about what was going on." Cadance said.

"And I bet me and her friends didn't notices the signs." I said, sighing.

"So you end up saving your friend in the end right?" Cadance ask me.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

I then stood up and said, "We better go tell every pony else what I found."

"Ok." She agree and we walk away.

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

Danny and Cadance got the Princesses and the Mane Six together and Danny told them about his findings.

"I see, but you said you're not sure." Celestia ask.

"Yeah, but if they are it best to be prepare for anything." Danny said.

They are nods and Luna step up to Danny.

"Why didn't you tell me about the dream?" She ask.

"I wanted to make sure first. I can't just go and say that was the evil." Danny said.

"I see you point. Good job Danny." Luna said and kiss Danny on the cheek.

Danny blush and both Rarity and Cadance had an idea.

"Well, now. Ah never thought ah see Princess Luna find a stallion for herself." Applejack said.

Danny blush even more and turn away.

"I'm sure those two are a fine couple together." Rarity said.

"Rarity..." Danny said knowing the tone in her voice.

"Oh yes, I can feel the love between them. It almost as great as mine and Shining Armor." Cadance said.

"Not you too!" Danny groan.

"Come on it, not every day Luna finds a stallion for herself. I bet even Celestia happy for her." Rarity said.

"Oh! I can throw a party for Luna and Danny get together!" Pinkie pipe up.

"There time for that later.", Celestia said, "if what Danny said is true. Then we must be ready."

The others nods but Rarity and Cadance still had a plan to help them get closer.

* * *

Danny walk around the castle checking if anything was misplace or some pony was strange. He didn't get far before Rarity ran up to him.

"Hello Phantom. Ops! I mean Danny" She said corrected herself.

"Hey Rarity, what up?" Danny ask.

"I was wondering, when are you and Luna going out?" She ask.

"Ok, I said it before and I'll say it again, You are a hopeless romance you know that?" Danny said.

"On come on! Everypony knows that you and Luna are getting close." Rarity said.

"Rarity, this isn't the time for that. We don't know if the Changelings are behind this or not. Even if I ask Luna out, what the odds of the Princess getting outside the castle? Plus I don't know any place for us to go to." Danny said getting fed up with her.

"Oh, I might know a place.' Rarity said.

Danny sigh and said, "Fine, but you drop it after this."

Rarity smile. She knew Danny and Luna was going to have a great time. Speaking of Luna...She was in her room thinking about her and Danny's evil-selves. She become evil already and Danny had learn how he did. Before she could think more on it and knock was here.

"Who is it?" She call.

"It me Aunt Luna." Cadance voice come through.

"Enter!" Luna said.

Cadance walk in and sat next to her Aunt.

"Is something wrong Cadance?" Luna ask her.

"No, nothing is. I just what to talk about Phantom." She said.

"Danny? Why do thee what to talk about him?" Luna ask.

"I notices how you and Danny are getting close and I can fell the love coming from you two. I'm not call the Princess of Love for nothing you know." Cadance said.

"Me and Danny have a lot in common. We both have admitted our love for each other but we are taking it slow." Luna said.

"I know, but while do you and him go out tonight?" Cadance said.

"What?!", Luna ask shock, "But what if the Changelings attack?"

"We'll take care of it. Once we discover the attack, we'll call for the both of you." Cadance said.

Luna shook her head, as if Cadance was trying to make them go out. Still, the idea didn't sound too bad.

"Ok, but where should go?" Luna ask.

"I think I'm not the only with a plan." Cadance said smiling.

* * *

**Luna Pov**

I can't believe Cadance talk me into this. I was look for Danny before I found him sitting on the balcony, looking into the sky. I walk up and sat next to him.

"Beautiful day is it?" I ask seeing him jump a little.

"Oh, Luna.", He said catching his breath and looking into the sky once more, "Yeah, and the night just as beautiful."

I blush once more. Danny was very kind and since me and him both are discover about being evil, We were doing everything we can't to never turn into _them. _Finally Danny turn to me and look as if he was going to ask me something.

"Um, Luna? I was wondering. Would you...would you..." He try to say, blushing greatly.

"Go out with you tonight?" I finish for him.

"Huh? How did you know?" He ask surprise.

"Cadance has talk me into asking you." I answer, sighing.

"Her too? Great." Danny said groaning.

"Some pony talk you into it too?" I ask.

"Yeah, Rarity did. She a hopeless romance." Danny told me.

"Well, Cadance said that they will watch over the castle and any sigh of an attack so we can enjoy our time." I said blushing again.

"Oh brother!" Danny said face-hoofing himself.

So should we go out?" I ask him.

"Might as well. Either Rarity or Cadance will keeping doing this until we do." Danny said.

"And we'll do it our way." I added.

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

Danny and Luna spend the rest day getting ready. Danny had already pick a place for them as Luna talk to her sister about what Cadance and Rarity did.

"I see, I'll talk to them about it. But in the mean time, enjoy your date." Celestia said after Luna finish.

"Me and Danny are not calling this a date. We are calling it 'get off our tails about it'." Luna said using the words that Danny told her when getting ready.

Celestia smile and they heard a knock on the doors.

"You don't got to knock Danny." Luna said.

Danny phase through the doors and ask, "How did you know it was me?"

Both Princesses was shock to see Danny phase through the door until they remember the notes that Twilight gave them.

"I have the Mane Six and Princess Cadance and Shining Armor watching over the castle. So you are the only pony that is left." Celestia told him.

"Oh, ok.", Danny said said, "You ready Luna?"

"Of course." Luna said.

"Enjoy your date you two." Celestia said as the walk out of the throne room.

"It not a DATE!" Danny shouted.

"Guess my sister going to tease us too." Luna sigh.

"Might as well deal with it. God thing Rarity told me about a place we can go to." Danny said.

"Is that so? Well then let go to it." Luna said.

* * *

Danny and Luna arrive at the same place that Rarity was at when she visit Canterlot.

Many Ponies kept staring at Danny and he finally ask Luna, "Has any of these Ponies seen a Male Alicorn before?"

"No. Male Alicorns rare. Rarer then Female Alicorns." Luna answer.

"Huh, I bet some of them are confuse about you and me." Danny said as they sat empty table.

"True, me and my sister don't get out very much." Luna said before a waiter step up.

"Oh, Princess Luna! Welcome. What can I give you?" He ask.

Luna stated to think but Danny beat her.

"Some water will do for now." He said.

"Of course and you are?" The Waiter ask seeing Danny horn and wings.

"Just call me Phantom." Danny said.

The Waiter bow and walk away.

"I'm still not going to get use to ponies not seeing a Male Alicorn." Danny said.

"I'm sure they will get over it. So you have told me about the time you fought a king?" Luna said and ask.

Danny told her the story of how he beaten Pariah Dark and even when he met another half ghost like himself over he chose to be evil.

Their water came and Luna was quite shock.

"A half ghost that chose to be evil?" She ask him as the Waiter walk away.

"Yeah, he even wants me to join him. Not going to happen no matter what." Danny said.

"I'm glad you chose not to be evil. Plus you already know how you will be. I already became evil." Luna said.

"And if it wasn't for the Mane Six, you wouldn't be here today." Danny added with a smile.

Luna smile knowing that was true.

"I love you Danny." She said.

"I love you too." Danny said back.

The two started to reach forward for a kiss when a green beam hit the table forcing to jump back. They both turn to see the shot came from and saw Queen Chrysalis and her Anti-Mane Six as well as a army of Changelings.

"Ha, that was tasty. Never thought Celestia sister would find a handsome stallion." Chrysalis said.

Both Danny and Luna stood ready. They didn't know what she was up too or why there were Changelings that look like the Mane Six, but they knew this is going to be tough.

* * *

Phantom Fan 21 here. Once more etrigan the demon had trouble continuing this chapter and once more I took over. Now I hope you all like it. If you want more stories form myself, please go to my home page to read them. I have different crossover on there thought most of them are MLP, but I got others as well.


	9. the end

**ETRIGAN THE DEMON here. I am stoked that so many of you like my story. Big thanks to Phantom Fan 21, go check out his page if you like this kind of thing. If you don't why are you reading this?**

**Anyway this is the fight scene. It might suck because I have never wrote a story before. So yeah first fic, please don't hate flames will be used to torture the souls in hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**3rd person pov**

Growling, Danny grabbed his scythe and pulled back his hood while transforming showing his horn. Smirking at Queen Chrysalis who gasp at the sight of his horn and wings.

"The prophecy.", She said before shaking her head, "No I won't allow it to come true! I won't!"

"Luna teleport to the castle and warn the others." Danny told her.

Giving Danny a kiss, she said, "Be careful." before teleporting to the castle to warn the others.

"So Chrysalis, just you and me." Danny said before charging.

* * *

**The Castle **

**Luna's pov**

As I reached the castle, I looked back hoping that Danny was okay. Rushing to the throne I called the Mane Six to meet me there. Ten minutes later I watched the Mane Six come in.

"What's wrong sister?" Celestia ask with a worried look.

"It's Queen Chrysalis, she's back and she has an anti Mane Six. Danny is buying us time to prepare. but I don't think he can hold out for long I said before Danny's voice flooded my mind.

"What is it Luna, you spaced out there for a second." Cadence ask.

"Danny has info for us. Twilight go to your library and research the seventh Element of Harmony." ignoring the gasps I turned to Fluttershy and added, "Fluttershy I need you to get Discord."

"Someone talking about me I hope." said a painted glass window before discord jumped out.

How'd ya guess?" Applejack ask sourly.

My ears were burning." He said before splashing his face with water.

"Now what's this about a seventh Element of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"Perhaps I can answer that.", Celestia said, "the seventh Element of Harmony was mere legend. It is the element only one can have. The Element of willpower. but I never would have guessed it would be Phantom."

"Alright.", I said, "Cadence, please call Shining Armor to ready the guards. Twilight you and your friends will go to help Danny fend off the Anti Mane Six, Discord, you are our trump card, help the guards defeat any changelings that may attack. While Danny is busy sister, you and I will be back up just in case. Ready? Go defend Canterlot. I only hope Danny succeeds."

* * *

**The battlefield**

**Danny's pov**

"You are indeed a strong pony, Phantom but the love that you and Luna gave me will defeat you." Chrysalis laughed.

"Then answer me one question, what is the prophecy?" I said grunting.

"The prophecy is a legend we have been fearing for many moons the prophecy goes like this, '_when the queen of the changelings plans her revenge, a male alicorn with two cutie marks and powers of the dead will rise with the former evils Nightmare Moon and Discord. With the help of the seventh Element of Harmony he sends the Changelings to oblivion.' _the attack on Canterlot when I kidnapped the Princess of Love was my revenge for defeating me fifty moons ago. I thought that the prophecy was wrong and therefor was in no danger. So I planed the attack to get my revenge on Twilight for stopping me then." Chrysalis said, readying her magic to destroy me.

"Well guess what Chrysalis?", I said, "You can't defeat the apprentice of time and the wielder of death's blade."

That easily pushing her back. I then asked my scythe how to get the seventh Element of Harmony and the answer was a riddle.

_"When you have lost it, it is never found, but when you have found it, it was never lost." _

Confused, my brain worked on it. Then I remembered something before coming here. I had no wish to continue, no wish to help. I had no will, but coming here and meeting Princess Luna and the others has brought it back. Locked deep in side of me was the Element of Willpower. Realizing what was inside of me and unlocked my hidden power levels causing me to glow. When the glowing stopped I saw a pair of clasps that attached themselves to my cloak, one was a full moon with three five pointed stars over it and the other was my DP symbol.

Smirking at the look on Queen Chrysalis's face, I rushed forward and knocked her down."

"Queen Chrysalis, for the pain you have brought others, I curse your soul to wander tortured through the void until one hundred years have passed." I said.

Slashing my scythe, I sent her soul to an uncharted part of the Ghost Zone. The rest of the Changelings flee from me. Realizing I had exhausted my energy, I floated down only to pass out the minute I touched the ground. The last thing I saw was seven ponies running towards me.

* * *

**The castle,**

** 3rd person**

Waking up, Danny noticed he was in the room he first woke up in. Looking around, he saw Luna sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Smiling a little, he used his magic to put her in the bed. Without waking her, he gave her a small kiss. He wrapped his wing around her and went back to sleep. Ten minutes later, Luna woke up and discovered she was not in the chair, but in the bed with Danny. Blushing furiously, she made a move to get out before realizing his wing was around her. Blushing even more, she gave him a kiss to wake him up. It worked as she felt him stir.

"Good morning Danny." Luna said.

"Good morning Luna.", Danny said before kissing her again, "ready to get up?"

"Yes I am.", Luna said, "but could you please move your wing."

"Sure." He said, moving his wing.

He got up alongside Luna using his magic he grabbed his cloak.

"What are those?" Luna asked pointing to the clasps on Danny's cloak.

"Those are the Element of Willpower.", He said, "come let's go see the others."

Walking down to the Throne room Danny's ghost sense went off. Realizing who it was, he frowned.

"What's wrong Danny?" Luna ask worried

"I'll tell you when everypony's here." Danny told her.

Reaching the Throne room Danny saw everyone from Discord to Celestia. Before any one could say anything, a pair of clock hands appeared in the middle of the room. Everypony was shocked when a ghost pony came out. Looking over Clockwork, Danny saw he looked strange a light blue earth pony with a purple cloak, red eyes with a scar, his time staff and a clock and gears on his flank. As everypony got ready to attack Danny put his hoof up.

"Do not attack.", he said, "he is a friend though he could beat all of you in his sleep if he needed to."

"Danny, who is this strange pony?" Luna asked.

"I am Clockwork, master of time." he said transforming from an old pony to a young colt.

"How can you do that?" Twilight ask surprise

"Time moves different for me Princess Twilight Sparkle, for me time moves forwards and backwards and everything in between. I am here for Danny there is just one question left to ask." Clockwork said.

"What is it Clockwork?" Danny ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you wish to stay here or go home?" Clockwork as with a grin.

Stepping back for a moment, Danny quickly regained his composure.

"Why?" he ask.

"Because," Clockwork began, "you have few things to live for back in your home."

"I wish to stay here but with a portal to visit when I want." Danny said thinking about it.

"Very well, Danny. You and luna will go to Amity Park to explain your decision." Clockwork said opening a portal.

Smiling at clockwork, he and Luna stepped through knowing they would be back soon.

* * *

**Amity park's park **

**Danny's pov**

Opening my eyes, I saw we were in Amity Park. Standing up, I saw that I was back to normal noticing I kept my cloak and scythe. I looked over at Luna struggling to walk on two legs. Helping her up, I taught her how to be human before we set off down the path. Arms around each other we had gotten to the entrance of the park before I heard a voice I didn't want to hear for awhile.

"Hey Fenturd where you been? We've got some catching up to do." Dash said, cracking his knuckles then spotted Luna.

"Who's the chick, your cousin?" he asl looking at Luna.

"No she's my girlfriend." I said.

"Ha! A babe like that wouldn't go out with you Fentina." he said.

Walking in front of Luna I realized something, while in equestria I had grown. Now easily towering over Dash.

"I am not the same kid you could bully around, Dash." I said in a threating tone.

"Any one could beat you fenturd." Dash said throwing a punch.

With speed that only I could see, I grabbed the scythe off my back and blocked the punch. I grinned, seeing him recoil.

"Where did you get the scythe Fenton?" he asked quavering.

"Oh you see, it call Death's blade. A ghostly friend of mine gave it to me. A friend by the name of Clockwork. Now scram!" I said in my dark voice.

Watching him run made me laugh. Turning back to Luna I saw her smile before giving her a kiss.

"Come on, it's time to meet my parents." I said.

Later,

"Well here we are, home sweet home.", I said noticing that luna looking confused, "what's up Luna?"

"I didn't think you would live in this." She said thinking that I live in something different.

"Yeah, well, like I said back in Equestria, people think I am a loser around here and this is one of the reasons why. My parents are ghost hunters." I told her.

Walking through the door, I saw my dad shooting his ecto-bazooka at the door again. Grabbing my scythe, I spun it round deflecting the blast.

"Dad!", I said, It's me, Danny."

"Oh yeah?" said my mom aiming an ecto gun at me.

Sighing, I pulled my hood down and strap my scythe to my back.

"Danny!" Mom and Dad yelled grabbing me into a hug, "Qe were so worried ever since that ghost kidnapped you."

"I went on my own free will." I said.

"Really?" Mom ask.

"Yes, but before we continue, can you call Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Dani?" I ask.

"Sure Danny." Dad said grabbing the phone.

Turning around, my mom noticed Luna and immediately had her gun out. Rushing in front of her, I yelled, "Mom what are you doing?!"

"But she's a ghost." Mom said confused at why I was protecting her.

Face palming, I said, "Mom this is her normal skin color."

Looking at luna worriedly, I saw she was scared. Giving her a hug and a whispered promise of everything's okay, she relaxed enough and gave me a kiss

"So Danny.", Mom said, "who's your girlfriend?"

"Mom this is Luna, Luna this is my mom, Maddie Fenton and that is my dad, Jack Fenton.

Giving a courtesy, Luna said, "An honor to meet the parents of my boyfriend."

Hearing the door open, I put Luna on the couch to make sure she didn't get hurt in the ensuing hug.

"Danny!", Sam said after they got off me, "where were you? Clockwork said you had gone to equestria, whatever that is."

"Sit down everyone, this might take a while." I said knowing that it was going to sound crazy to them.

Two hours later, me and Luna had explained everything and awkward silence passed over the room before Sam smiled and gave me a hug.

"Danny.", she said, "you finally got friends that weren't me and Tucker."

"Yes I did." I said smiling.

"So can we go to Equestria?"My dad ask.

"Well, yes." I said hesitantly, but I am afraid Sam wouldn't like it."

"Why not?" she ask confused.

"Because not only is the place filled with ponies, but there is quite a lot of pink." I said.

"Whatever, it would be worth it to meet this Rainbow dash and Applejack." She said shrugging

"Very well then, Clockwork we have explained everything! It's time to go home." I said.

"Yes Daniel," He said making a portal.

"Good bye everyone, we will visit soon." I promised before stepping through the portal.

* * *

**Canterlot Castle**

** 3rd person pov**

As the portal closed, they were immediately jumped by Pinkie and the Mane Six.

"Come on everypony, I think they should get some rest." Celestia said, winking at them.

Heading off to their room, they discussed how things will change with their lives. Climbing into bed, they gave each other a goodnight Kiss. They fell asleep in the other's arms. Danny's last conscious thought before drifting into the land of dreams was I'm truly home.

* * *

**That is the end of this story, I am very happy with the way it came out. Thanks to Phantom Fan 21 for helping me. I will now start working on my new I posted the other day. T****hank you for your support ETRIGAN THE DEMON.**

Hello everyone this is Phantom Fan 21, I will say that this chapter look rush but I'm not going to try to to make it longer. Etrigan and I are in different counties so I have a different time then him. It late and I;m going to get off soon. Please review and check my stories if you want.


End file.
